


Beautiful

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Beautiful, F/F, Fluff, Kara loves Lena, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Lena feels a bit insecure about her body after giving birth
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 8
Kudos: 210





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

“What time will the electrician come tomorrow?” Kara asked before jumping on the bed, falling flat on her stomach. Installing the red sun lambs in their apartment was probably the best thing ever since now she could do things like this without breaking the bed.

“Around 11 am.” Lena answered as she exited the bathroom. She laughed as she saw her wife laying like a starfish on their bed. “You know I will sleep on the bed too, right?” she teased as she opened the window. 

The good thing about living on the 80th floor is that when the windows open there is always a cool breeze. Especially now that their AC did not work it was a blessing. The shorter woman sighed happily when she felt the cold air on her skin.

“You know it would feel a lot cooler if you wore your summer pyjamas.” The blonde said and Lena turned around to witness her wife wiggling her eyebrows. 

Lena rolled her eyes at Kara. Of course, the blonde wanted her to put on her summer pyjamas. Which was just her underwear. “It’s fine. It’s not  _ that _ hot.” she said with a shrug.

“You are wearing long pyjamas. I mean they are not thick… but they are still long.” Kara pointed out while moving to her side of the bed. 

“You just want to see me naked.” Lena said while laying on the bed, above the sheets. 

“Lena?” Kara asked and moved closer to her wife. She placed her arm around the younger woman’s waist and kissed her cheek. “Is everything okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, why?” Lena answered as she snuggled closer to her wife. She felt the blonde’s hand trying to sneak into her shirt.

“Well..” Kara blushed. “After giving birth to Alex, we haven’t really had s-” a startling cry interrupted Kara. The two women got out of the bed and rushed to Alex’s nursery. 

Kara scooped the little crying boy in her arms and tried to calm him down. “Hello, little one.” The blonde whispered and the boy stopped crying for a short moment. He turned his head and sucked on her shirt. “Oh, are you hungry?” She asked with a chuckle. 

“He’s hungry? Again?” Lena asked while getting closer to her wife and son. 

“Yeah. We should probably start feeding him more.” Kara replied.

“I can hold him until you make the baby formula.” Lena said. Even though Alex is only a few months old, his appetite was too big for Lena to handle on her own. So the two new parents decided on buying baby formulas and have them around just in case.

“We ran out of baby formula this evening.” Kara replied with an apologetic look. Her wife let out a tired sigh while walking to the rocking chair. 

The younger woman raised her hands so Kara could pass Alex to her but the blonde shook her head. “I can hold him until you remove your shirt.” she said with a smirk while swaying with the baby in her arms. 

“Oh!” Lena exclaimed and looked down to her shirt. It didn’t have buttons because it was one of Kara’s sweatshirts which meant she had to remove it so she could feed Alex. “You just want to see my boobs.” she teased when she raised her head.

It was too late. Kara already noticed her worried look. “Is this a punishment? Did I make you angry about something? If I did please tell me what it is bec-”

“ _ Kara _ !” Lena raised her voice by accident and the young boy started crying again. “I’m sorry, it’s just...” she sighed. “Can you please leave me alone with Alex so I can feed him?” she whispered. 

Kara’s brow furrowed but she nodded nonetheless. She passed the crying boy to her wife before leaving the nursery. 

* * *

Kara was reading something on her phone when Lena walked back in their bedroom. She let the younger woman sit on the bed before she spoke. “I’m sorry.” she fidgeted with her phone. “I don’t know what I did but I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, darling.” she mumbled and moved closer to the blonde. She brushed a tear from her wife’s cheek. “You did nothing wrong it’s just…” She sighed and placed her head on the blonde’s shoulder. “My body changed a lot after giving birth” she mumbled.

“I know that you have an image to uphold because you are a public figure, but with me, you can just be yourself.” Kara pointed out with a soft voice and moved to give Lena a side hug. 

“I haven’t gone back to my normal weight and I have stretch marks.” Lena mumbled and waited for Kara’s reply with bated breath.

The blonde pulled her wife closer and kissed her. “You are  _ the  _ most beautiful being in the multiverse.” she gashed making Lena blush. 

“You mean that?” the ravenette replied. “Because even if I lose the pregnancy weight, the lines will stay.” she added.

“Of course I mean that.” Kara exclaimed. “My wife has beautiful scars of lighting and thunder. She is blessed by Thor. I am the luckiest being alive.” she added with a huge grin. 

Lena stared into her wife’s blue eyes before pulling her in for a kiss.

“Also the best cookies have stretch marks on them.” Kara added with a huge grin when they pulled away for air. 

Lena laughed loudly and pulled her wife in for another kiss while laying back on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I quoted a Tumblr post XD
> 
> Remember, if you got stretch marks you are blessed by Thor ;D
> 
> I’m a bit burned out from yesterday’s story so this one is a smol one c: 
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
